Infallible
by Sakagami Rose
Summary: Sometimes, the one person the attracts us the most is the one person that manages to bother us more than anyone- Luke just never saw the other side of that argument. Yuri/Luke oneshot.


**Author's Note:** This pairing has taken over my mind uncontrollably, so in order to fill the raging OTP monster inside of me, this was born. If you've seen the little animation short from "Tales of Gekijou" with Yuri, Luke, and Guy, then this should be familiar in regards to backstory.

* * *

><p>Moonlight shone over the surface of a midnight river, bouncing over dripping strands of scarlet hair as a head bobbed out of the water. Luke exhaled contently, running a hand over his freshly wet bangs. Nothing felt better than a nightly bath while traveling on a long, tiring journey back to Baticul, and Luke made sure to take every opportunity he could to sneak out and do just that. He, Guy, and Yuri had been lost for about a week on what he thought to be the most boring, unnecessarily complicated trail in existence. Their food supplies were dwindling down to nothing but masses of carrots, and Luke swore that once he got home he would never look at another carrot again if it killed him. Aside from that though, the Kimlascan noble figured that the trip wasn't exactly all that bad. He liked traveling with Guy, and if there were anyone more knowledgeable in survival situations than him, Luke would be amused to see it.<p>

On the other hand...there was Yuri.

Yuri Lowell and his snarky comments, beyond-the-gods sword skills, and tormenting smirk. Not to mention the swishy, girly hair.

Luke scoffed, splashing water around as he rubbed some dirt off his shoulder. Yuri bothered him. Yuri bothered Luke in a very odd, frustrating way.

It were as if the man were perfect, infallible in every way imaginable. Everytime Luke attempted at doing something -and failing- all Yuri had to do was swoop in and pick up the pieces, saving the day like whatever big-shot hero he thought he was. Not only that, but Yuri would typically do whatever Luke had tried to do, succeed, and pull it off twenty times better.

Yuri was talented, charismatic, and devilishly handsome. That fact was obvious whenever they stopped at another city to rest and he immediately had swarms upon swarms of people flying to his side, pestering him like a deprived, lovestruck fanclub.

It made Luke sick.

It made him even more irritated when he would glance over at Yuri during a battle. His eyes shone with infectious passion when he struck with his sword, his muscular arms skillfully cutting through any enemy with ease. Yuri's silky, shadowy hair swung entrancingly behind his back as his hands did the work, his exposed chest showcasing the tantalizing power he possessed.

Luke also hated that stupid, V-dipped shirt he wore. It barely even seemed like a shirt, leaving little to the imagination. Although, Luke digressed that he had no right to complain since his own choice of clothing displayed a good portion of his stomach. It still bothered him though.

Sometimes Yuri was nice to Luke, and sometimes he made it his daily occupation to tease him. Luke especially didn't appreciate the 'shortie' jokes, but it didn't anger him as much as everything else about Yuri because he always got in another jab right back at him. Usually about his hair. Or his stupid shirt.

Despite all of that, he did have to admit that Yuri Lowell was an amazing person. At their best times, when he really got to talk to the man one on one without teasing or hating, he learned a lot about him. Yuri grew up as a peasant, but he worked hard to change the corrupted world and help those around him. He took care of his dog like a close friend and would gladly stick his own neck out for someone he cared about. As well as Yuri hid it, he actually had a heart of gold and didn't particularly enjoy violence, even when it was necessary. Yuri was probably the most laid-back person Luke knew, and possibly even the best cook at that.

Standing there, soaking his body in the river, Luke realized there sure were a hell of a lot of positive things about someone that agitated him so much.

"So _this_ is where you snuck off to..."

Luke felt his heart stop and frantically swerved around in the water to see none other than the vigilante himself standing by the water bank, staring down at him with that signature, jeering smirk of his. He somehow felt his mind turn to mush and steam all at the same time.

"W-What are you doing here?"

Yuri shrugged, waving a hand dismissively. "I woke up and didn't see you sleeping by the fire. I assumed I should go out and find you before Blondie woke up and started the next apocalypse because he lost you."

Luke deadpanned, mockingly splashing water at him. "Well, are you satisfied now? Here I am!" He motioned his arms dramatically at himself. "Now you can leave."

"You're always so nice to me, Luke." Yuri's eyes rolled before glancing over the replica in the water. "I can also see that you're here. And naked. You having a party or something?"

Luke felt his face heat up, awkwardly sinking down in the water and covering his body. "Shut up! I was _trying_ to take a bath before you barged in!"

The dark swordsman cocked an eyebrow. "You're in a forest. It's not like there's anything stopping anyone from seeing you in all your glory, buddy."

"...I _hate _you."

Yuri chuckled, sitting down by the river's edge. "That's brand new information to me."

Luke bit his lip, preparing to seethe out a reply before his eyes followed Yuri's shirt, suddenly getting thrown off his body. Quick hands began tugging down the pants that went along with it, stopping only when Luke yelled out.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Yuri went unfazed, continuing to undress himself. "Same thing you are. A quick rinse off sounds good to me right about now."

"Too bad! I claimed the river first! Go find your own!"

"I swear, you are so spoiled. This river is plenty big for the both of us, so move over or get out, Shortie."

Luke groaned in displeasure, any comeback dying in his mouth as soon as Yuri entered the water with a splash, completely drenching the already soaked red head. Emerald eyes continued to glare at Yuri in defiance as he pulled his raven hair up to rinse through it. Yuri smirked, splashing him and wading in closer toward him.

"I guess I broke your little rich-boy, personal space bubble, huh?"

"Just hurry up and finish your rinse off or whatever." Luke's arms crossed as impatiently watched the older male.

Yuri seemed to care less, mocking his companion's pout. "I don't bathe well under pressure. Are you going to watch me the whole time or something?"

"If that's what it takes for you to leave."

"You're one crazy son of a bitch, you know that?" Yuri sneered at him, turning his back and running a wet hand over his face. "I'll be sure to put on a show."

Luke eyes reluctantly trailed down his form, the parts in the water and out. He panicked as his internal senses started to blow out of whack, drinking in each detail of Yuri's naked body like a drug. His mind screamed to look away as it created all sorts of arousing fantasies while his eyes adamantly resisted, stopping only when they met Yuri's own flickering set.

The flustered noble quickly looked away, taking a shaky step back. "N-Nevermind! Do what you want, dumbass!"  
>Yuri didn't move, analyzing Luke for a split second before snapping out of it and continuing his bath. "Your mind is as inconsistent as your swordwork, you know."<p>

Luke growled in offense, daring to turn back to him once more. "What did you say?"

"You're sloppy." Yuri grinned, a warm glint in his eyes despite the comment. "You need to work on your strokes, taking the time to be accurate and steady with them."

"Like I need advice from you. I can handle myself just fine out there, as well as you and Guy."

"Wanna prove it?"

Luke blinked as a tree branch suddenly plopped by his side in the water, and he peered back to see Yuri holding a similar stick in his grasp, pointing it tauntingly at Luke. "Practice fight, here and now. If you win, I won't ever correct you again. Deal?"

The blunt end of the stick wagged near Luke's face, and he felt himself match Yuri's smirk, grabbing his own stick and waving it at him. "You're on."

Yuri chuckled as Luke charged blindly towards him in the water, unintentionally giving him enough time to step away as the poor teen fell face first into the waves. Luke rose up again, spitting out water and determinedly rushing again towards Yuri, swiping his stick forward to clash against the other's.

"Still too slow and clumsy..." Yuri winked. "But better. Try again."

"I'm not giving up yet!" Luke retorted, spinning back to follow him in the water, grinning in satisfaction as Yuri tripped over a rock underwater. He took the chance to whack Yuri with the stick, causing him to fall forward even less gracefully.

Water dripped from Yuri's soaking hair as he staggered back up, drops trailing down the muscular lines of his back. Luke hesitated for a minute at the silence, then blinked as Yuri broke out into a laugh, turning to face his partner with a genuine smile. A warm mix of self-pride and a little something else stirred Luke's chest, and he couldn't help but crack up along with Yuri.

Water splashed carelessly in all directions as the two lurched back around playfully, laughing at their own mock swordfight. Luke readied his position before charging back forward with a resolved swagger, slashing his cracked stick out at Yuri. The more experienced swordsman matched his pace with a taunt, blocking the strike with his own flimsy, tree branch. They slashed around in wet, clumsy circles, futilely swiping faux swords and tackling each other with childish pleasure.

Preparing a sort of finishing blow on his soaked opponent, Luke drew back, swirling ripples in the water around him. Yuri blanked at the pause, then let out a startled grunt as the replica launched himself at him, sinking them in a tangled mess under the water.

The laughing slowly began to die down when both felt slippery hands graze across their sides, heated chests sliding against each other with each rising and falling breath. Luke hitched a breath, coming to terms with the situation and quickly tugging his naked body away from Yuri's.

His mind reeled as he came to an abrupt stop in the water, a smooth hand brushing down his lower back to draw him closer. The entire moment seemed like a complete blur to Luke and he barely processed it when his own fingers absently traced patterns over Yuri's firm abs in the dark. Yuri tensed up as Luke's touch carried lower, the gentle action spreading a burning sensation through any self control he might have previously had.

Regardless, the next motion carried slower, more hesitantly as parted lips beckoned towards each other with tentative desire. The river was strewn around them as the vigilante broke the tension, cradling his arms around Luke's glistening torso to pull him into a tender kiss, water dripping from the hair collecting around their joined faces. Yuri's tongue pushed against Luke's deeper, causing the younger male to sink into the kiss, melting into his grasp while their hips grazed over one another.

An aroused groan escaped from Luke's mouth as he felt the pressure of Yuri's bare crotch against his own, his legs clenching underneath him. Each little noise Luke made spurred Yuri on, urging him to run his hands over to explore every missed inch of his thin, muscular body. Luke's fingers grasped around Yuri's back, his mouth trailing nipped, wet kisses down his neck. Heat rose through Luke's veins as a deep, guttural growl rose from Yuri's throat, strong hands tenderly pressing along Luke's toned backside. Luke choked when the same fingers reached over to stroke his erection, Yuri's mouth catching any lingering sounds in Luke's mouth with another kiss.

The kiss grew with misdirected aim, Luke's back arching in pleasure as Yuri's enticing motions ran over his tip. He panted out the dark swordman's name, clinging to him for support from the rising, unbearable fire creeping under his skin. Yuri slipped around him, grabbing him by the back as he nipped at the sensitive parts of his shoulder. Luke gasped as Yuri's body rocked against his own, eliciting suppressed moans of heat from the younger.

He was too lost in lust to process the calling voice from in the forest and felt too drunken in bliss to understand it when Yuri suddenly muttered a curse, pulling away to hurriedly drag Luke under an overlooking bush across the water with him. Yuri's hand clasped tersely over Luke's mouth as he held him close, his eyes darting around anxiously.

Luke swallowed a groan, becoming deathly silent as the problem clicked.

A spiky, blonde head approached from the trees, glancing around worriedly. "Luke? Yuri? You out there?"

Yuri paled, his heart stopping along with his breath, and Luke's face heated up in embarrassment, praying silently that his best friend wouldn't see them.

Guy appeared to be confused, frowning and scratching his head as he mused to himself. "I could have sworn I heard voices out here..."

He sighed hopelessly before making his exit. Yuri and Luke remained frozen, waiting nervously until his footsteps were no longer audible. After a minute, Yuri exhaled in relief, loosening his grip on Luke as he lay back against the water's edge, running a hand through his soaked hair.

Luke was quiet for a minute before he spun around, roughly grabbing his surprised partner and shaking him by the shoulders. The words Luke had meant to shout came out as more of a frantic, choked out whisper as his face turned beet red.

"What the _hell _just happened?"

Yuri said nothing and simply gaped emptily at him, then rubbed at the back of his neck as an uncharacteristic blush spread across his face. "Funny...I was just about to ask you that same thing."

Luke's hands slowly slid off Yuri, falling to a puppeted splash in the water. He sank slightly lower underneath the surface, mortified.

"...I don't like you."

His bangs drooped messily over his eyes while he fidgeted and Yuri laughed with a teasing smirk, leaning over to touch noses with him. "So what, after we nearly have sex in the middle of a forest, all you have to say to me is that you don't like me? You're definitely the charmer, Luke."

"S-Shut up!" Luke quickly sprang back up from the water, indignant. "It's not like I planned on...that..."

An odd lump rose in his throat as he took note of Yuri's smoldering gaze over the exposed portions of his body. Those burning, diamond eyes were clear to Luke despite the dark of the night and he felt helpless, pinned under the stare.

"Not to say that I schemed it either, but to be honest..." Yuri's arms folded lazily behind his head while he lounged back, glancing up at the moon. "I doubt either of us are getting much sleep tonight."

Luke looked over Yuri's lonely figure before nodding hesitantly, his mouth still unable to coherently form a sentence. Yuri's focus gradually slid back to his prey, his eyes starving with an emotion that drew even greater pressure down to Luke's lower.

"I don't like leaving things halfway done."

"What do you mean by that?" Luke froze up as Yuri moved in towards him, reaching over trail a cool hand down the side of his cheek.

"You tell me." Yuri's free hand circled around Luke's waist, tugging him in closer as he pressed his lips to his forehead. "What do _you _want, Luke?"

Luke seemed lost in thought when Yuri paused in time, waiting for his partner's recognition before continuing on. Yuri's warm breath tickled across his ear, his hands stationary around Luke's sides.

Yuri bothered Luke. Yuri bothered Luke in a very odd, frustrating way.

There were many things about Yuri that Luke couldn't stand, most of which he realized that he more or less envied or felt unacceptable feelings toward. On the other hand though...there were an even greater number of things about him that Luke really, really liked.

All of Yuri's faults and perfections were what simply made him, well, Yuri, to Luke. Being attracted to Yuri Lowell was like diving into the ocean- you didn't know how far you were sunk in until you suddenly opened your eyes twenty feet underwater.

This time, Luke decided he would stop fighting it and let himself free-fall into the unknown.

Yuri took in a surprised breath and Luke leaned forward, affectionately kissing his cheek. The action itself wasn't deep, but the gentle, longing feel of Luke's lips near his mouth sent a shiver through Yuri's body unlike any other. It was odd, for certainty. Frustrating, even.

"I want you, Yuri."

Then again, that was the sort of thing he loved about Luke.


End file.
